Keajaiban Salju
by fariacchi
Summary: AU. Setumpuk gumapalan salju, selantun lagu, sejumput ketulusan dan sebuah rasa percaya. Hanya itu yang kau butuhkan untuk membuat Peri Salju. Lalu, sudahkah kau tahu rahasia apa yang disimpan oleh wujud Peri Salju? # for Fujoshi Independence Day's.


Kagehime-faria mempersembahkan sebuah NejiSasu _oneshot_. Spesial dipersembahkan untuk merayakan _**Hari Kemerdekaan Fujoshi**_ yang jatuh pada 6-9 September (baca: 69). Kali ini saya mencoba membuat _fluff_ dengan unsur fantasi, semoga bisa dinikmati.

**Rate: **K+—aman dikonsumsi di bulan puasa.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, fantasi, dan _shounen-ai_. _Don't like, don't read! Stop pair-bashing!_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Kejaiban Salju**

_~ a Neji and Sasuke Fantasy Story ~_

**oleh: kagehime-faria**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Di sebuah negeri yang tidak terekam dalam kisah dongeng anak manusia, tinggallah seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar enam tahun dalam sebuah rumah tua yang hangat dan berbau kayu.

Anak itu berkulit putih, tidak pucat dan cukup merona. Kedua bola matanya hitam pekat dan berkilat karena keceriaan alami dari tingkah polosnya. Rambut anak itu berwarna hitam kebiruan, ia duduk diam di atas teras batu tak jauh dari pintu kayu yang menutup rumah abu-abunya.

"Kakak lama sekali, sih," gerutu anak itu seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Ia menopang dagunya di lutut dan menatap bosan pada hamparan salju putih yang menutupi halamannya.

Nama anak itu adalah Sasuke. Ia sudah setengah jam menunggu kepulangan sang kakak yang pergi bekerja di desa sebelah. Sasuke hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya yang berusia dua puluh tahun. Hari ini ia terpaksa menunggu sampai sore karena sekolahnya bubar lebih cepat akibat udara dingin.

Sasuke mengenakan mantel tebal berwarna biru tua, celana panjang putih dan sepatu boot kulit berwarna hitam yang menjaganya dari hawa dingin negeri itu. Musim dingin datang setiap delapan bulan dan bertahan menyiksa semua penduduk negeri dengan kristal putih yang tak henti mengguyur selama tiga bulan.

Bosan menunggu, Sasuke berdiri dan melempar tas ranselnya ke teras. Ia kemudian berjalan ke sudut halaman rumahnya yang luas. Di bawah sebuah pohon ek besar tanpa daun, berdiri sebuah boneka salju besar berbentuk kelinci—hasil kreasi Sasuke dua hari yang lalu.

Tidak seperti anak-anak lain, Sasuke suka sekali salju. Ia menghabiskan waktu bermainnya untuk menghiasi halaman rumahnya dengan bentuk-bentuk ajaib yang ada dalam imajinasinya. Kadang-kadang, bersama kakaknya, ia membuat rumah-rumahan besar dari salju.

Salju di negeri ini sangat aneh. Kau bisa dengan mudah membentuknya seolah itu adalah tanah liat, lalu kau tak bisa dengan mudah menghancurkannya kembali seolah itu terbuat dari semen. Sasuke memiliki nilai tertinggi di kelas kesenian—dan hampir seluruh kelas lain, ia tak membutuhkan perubahan sekali membentuk suatu benda.

Kali ini, anak laki-laki itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sarung tangan wol berwarna putih. Kemudian ia berjalan ke sudut kosong yang entah bagaimana diterangi sinar aneh dari langit. Tempat itu cerah, salju disana agak lebih berkilau dari salju lain di halaman itu.

Mata hitam Sasuke berbinar ketika membayangkan benda apa yang akan dibuatnya. Ia akan menciptakan peri salju! Sasuke baru saja membaca sebuah buku yang menceritakan tentang peri salju. Tertulis di buku itu, peri salju memiliki kulit seputih salju, mata sebening kristal es dan rambut panjang yang tergerai.

Sasuke masih ingat bahwa peri salju diceritakan tidak bersayap dan memiliki ukuran tinggi setara dengan anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Dan Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan peri itu. Sayang, buku tua itu tidak menjelaskan caranya. Tapi, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak punya cara untuk mencapai keinginannya.

Dimulai dengan menyusun bongkahan besar salju menjadi setinggi dirinya, Sasuke mulai membentuk kristal di tangannya dengan sekop mainan yang tergeletak di halaman. Sesekali ia bernyanyi kecil dengan suara manisnya, tentang keindahan salju dan tentang peri salju—sebuah lagu yang diciptakannya sendiri.

**#**

Satu jam berlalu ketika akhirnya Sasuke menyelesaikan siluet tubuh peri salju ciptaannya. Ia tak tahu apakah peri salju laki-laki atau perempuan. Tapi karena Sasuke tak pernah suka dengan anak perempuan yang selalu menangis, Sasuke memutuskan dia laki-laki.

Sosok dari bongkahan salju itu terlihat begitu sempurna. Tegap berdiri setinggi Sasuke, sosok itu berkulit seputih kertas, dibentuk memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung dan pakaian indah seperti pakaian pendeta.

"Nah, tinggal matanya," gumam Sasuke puas. Ia berkeliling dan menemukan sepasang bongkahan kristal salju seukuran kelereng di balik sebuah batu. Kristal itu berwarna ungu pucat dan berkilau sempurna.

Sedikit berjinjit untuk menempatkan secara sempurna, Sasuke memasangkan kristal salju itu dengan tepat. Kemudian ia memekik girang. Peri saljunya telah selesai.

"Peri salju, peri salju," Sasuke memanggil-manggil, berharap sosok itu hidup dan menjawabnya.

Semenit, dua menit, tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke menghela nafas kecewa. Ia kemudian menatap kristal berwarna lavender yang menjadi mata sosok dari es itu. Entah bagaimana dan karena apa, anak laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan itu lalu menempelkan bibirnya di salah satu mata. Ia merinding ketika merasakan dingin menjalari tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!" panggil sebuah suara dari kejauhan.

Sasuke tersikap. Mata hitamnya membulat bahagia ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda jangkung dengan rambut hitam panjang dan jaket wol panjang berwarna hitam.

"Kakak!" panggil Sasuke ceria seraya berlari kecil ke arah sang kakak yang memeluknya erat.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Itachi, dan ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf ya kakak lama," gumamnya dengan nada menyesal.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan ceria dan memeluk erat sang kakak. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah manja adik sematawayangnya itu.

"Sasuke, apa itu temanmu?" tanya Itachi ketika melihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sudut halaman rumah mereka. Sasuke menaikan alis. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan terpana saat melihat sosok di sudut halaman itu.

Sosok itu berkulit putih, tidak seputih salju, lebih alami namun pucat. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung, berwarna coklat gelap seperti batang pohon. Kedua matanya berwarna _lavender_, berkilau seperti kristal salju. Ia mengenakan baju panjang berwarna putih-putih. Dan ia melambai ke arah Sasuke.

Benar, sosok itu hidup.

"Peri salju…" Sasuke menggumam tak percaya.

Itachi menatap heran ketika Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan berlari ke sudut halaman. Ia baru tahu bahwa Sasuke mempunyai teman di sekitar sini.

Tanpa ambil pusing untuk mengamati sosok yang melambai kepada Sasuke di ujung sana, Itachi melangkah untuk memungut tas ransel Sasuke. Ia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan kunci perak untuk kemudian membuka pintu kayu dan masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke akan bermain untuk beberapa lama dan ia perlu menghangatkan perapian untuk adik tersayangnya itu. Mungkin secangkir cokelat panas akan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ah, Itachi juga harus menyiapkan satu untuk teman Sasuke. Juga selimut hangat, anak itu terlihat begitu pucat dan kedinginan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Jadi, kau peri sungguhan?" tanya Sasuke dengan berbinar. Ia bersandar di batang pohon ek sambil sesekali menatap sosok putih di sebelahnya.

Sosok itu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Namamu?" suaranya jernih dan dewasa pada saat yang bersamaan.

Sasuke tersenyum ceria, ia menjulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman seraya mengucap, "Aku Sasuke!"

"Kamu bisa memanggilku Peri kalau kamu mau," ujar peri bermata perak itu. Kemudian ia meraih tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke terpekik kecil ketika merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan putih itu. "Dingin!"

Peri itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian menjawab, "Tentu saja, aku ini terbuat dari salju."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Iya juga, ya?"

"Nah, mau bermain denganku, Sasuke?" Tanya Sang Peri seraya menatap lurus anak bermata hitam di depannya. Ia tersenyum ketika anak itu mengangguk semangat.

**#**

"Peri kalah! Peri jadi hantunya!" Sasuke tertawa ceria seraya berlari kecil berputar-putar mengelilingi batang besar pohon ek di tengah halaman.

Ketika itu langit sudah sore dan nyaris menampakkan gurat keunguan. Sang Peri menatap khawatir dan berlari pelan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang cepat. "Sasuke, hati-hati disana licin," ujarnya.

Hanya butuh dua detik sebelum kekhawatiran peri itu menjadi kenyataan.

BRUK!

Sasuke terpeleset dan jatuh berdebam di atas gumpalan beku salju di halaman rumahnya. Anak bermata hitam itu meringis pelan ketika merasakan kakinya sedikit nyeri.

"Sasuke!" Peri berkulit putih itu menghampiri dan mengelus kaki anak itu perlahan. "Sakit?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia menepuk-nepuk celana putihnya untuk memastikan Sang Peri bahwa kakinya baik-baik saja. Sang Peri memandang lurus anak di depannya. Ditatapnya anak itu dengan _lavender_ berkilat yang mempesona.

Kini dua anak itu duduk berdampingan, bersandar pada batang pohon ek tua yang sudah mulai lapuk termakan usia.

"Aku senang sekali… akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan peri salju," gumam Sasuke polos.

Sang Peri tersenyum. "Biar kuceritakan rahasia," ujarnya. Mata Sasuke berbinar ketika memandang anak berambut coklat panjang di sebelahnya. "Peri salju tak pernah berumur panjang. Kami tercipta oleh kelembutan hati dan rasa percaya. Tapi kami tak pernah bertahan lebih dari satu malam," ceritanya.

Mendadak senyum di wajah Sasuke hilang. Ia menggembungkan pipi dan menggertutu pelan, "Artinya aku tidak bisa bertemu Peri lagi?"

Sang Peri menjulurkan lengan putih pucatnya untuk membelai rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke. Anak itu sedikit merinding ketika merasakan dinginnya hawa tubuh peri yang tercipta dari salju itu. "Aku belum selesai dengan rahasiaku. Jangan cemberut begitu," hiburnya.

"Lalu rahasianya apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Anak bermata _lavender_ itu tertawa kecil. "Akan kuceritakan jika saatnya tiba," sahutnya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya. "Peri curang!" protesnya.

Tersenyum oleh tingkah manja anak di sampingnya, Sang Peri mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Anak itu memejamkan mata begitu hawa dingin tiba-tiba merayapi sekujur tubuhnya. Nafas dingin Sang Peri mampu dirasakannya dengan sangat jelas.

"Dingin ya?" Peri itu bertanya dengan rasa bersalah tersirat di wajahnya.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Ia menatap wajah putih di depannya dengan mata hitamnya yang indah.

"Sasuke… kamu suka sama aku?" tanya Sang Peri tiba-tiba.

Anak berambut hitam kebiruan itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tulus. "Aku suka Peri," ujarnya manis.

Sang Peri membalas senyuman itu dengan lembut. Kemudian ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipi Sasuke. "Kamu mau bertemu aku lagi?" tanyanya.

Sasuke berusaha menahan dingin yang dihasilkan tangan beku peri itu. Ia menggigil pelan ketika menyadari bahwa malam sudah hampir menjemput—menurunkan drastis suhu di antara mereka. "Aku mau Peri bersamaku selamanya…" ujar Sasuke polos.

Sang Peri Salju menarik bibirnya menjadi senyum. Ia menatap lekat-lekat sosok penciptanya dengan kristal lavendernya yang semakin berkilau indah.

Udara semakin dingin ketika Sasuke mulai bergetar dalam sentuhan peri itu. Nafasnya menimbulkan gumpalan hangat yang terlihat dengan mata telanjang. Sang Peri menatap khawatir, namun Sasuke terus tersenyum padanya—menunjukkan ia baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke…" Sang Peri berbisik pelan sebelum akhirnya menautkan bibirnya dengan anak itu. Mata hitam Sasuke membulat karena sentuhan tiba-tiba itu.

Ajaib, Sasuke merasakan hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Ia mampu mencium aroma bunga _lilly_ berpendar dari rambut panjang Sang Peri yang lembut. Tangan dinginnya masih menyentuh pipi Sasuke, namun bibir anak itu hangat. Sasuke seperti merasakan kulit buah _cherry_ segar di bibirnya.

Sasuke berjanji suatu hari akan menulis buku tentang peri salju. Tentang kulit putihnya yang sedingin es, tentang rambutnya yang beraroma _lilly_, juga tentang bibirnya yang seperti buah _cherry_.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Itachi baru saja selesai mengaduk sup hangat di panci besar. Asap beraroma kaldu mengepul kental dari cerobong asap tua di rumah itu. Mata hitamnya memandang keluar jendela. Ia mengumpat kecil ketika mendapati langit sudah gelap.

Mematikan kayu bakar yang memanaskan panci hitam di dapur, Itachi berjalan menuju pintu. Ia meraih syal merahnya yang tergantung di paku dan membuka pintu.

"Sasuke!" ia memanggil. Terlalu asyik memasak membuatnya lupa bahwa Sasuke masih bermain di luar. Malam hari udara menjadi begitu dingin dan ia khawatir sang adik akan terserang demam.

Rambut hitam Itachi yang tergerai berkibar pelan ketika ia berlari kecil menuju sudut halaman dimana samar-samar dilihatnya Sasuke duduk berdampingan dengan teman barunya—anak berkulit sepucat salju dan bermata perak yang aneh.

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi agak keras dari kejauhan.

Anak berambut hitam kebiruan itu sontak terbangun. Rupanya sejak tadi ia tertidur bersandar di pundak Sang Peri.

"Sudah bangun?" tanyanya ramah. Entah hanya perasaan saja atau bagaimana, tapi kulit putih Sang Peri terlihat begitu bersinar dan mata _lavender_-nya berkilat lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke menggosok matanya. Dari kejauhan ia menyadari sang kakak memanggilnya khawatir. "Kakak mencariku," sahut Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Sang Peri memancarkan tatapan sendu dari lavendernya. Ia meraih pipi Sasuke dan membelainya lagi. Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan hawa dingin itu dan ia hanya menatap khawatir pada Sang Peri.

"Peri? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengusap pelan rambut panjang Sang Peri yang beraroma _lilly_.

"Sasuke… aku ini terbuat dari salju. Aku tidak boleh terkena udara hangat," tutur peri itu perlahan. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, sebuah suara memotongnya.

"Sasuke! Dari tadi kakak panggil-panggil!" ujar Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. "Ayo masuk, sudah dingin sekali!"

Itachi mengamati teman baru Sasuke yang kini berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhinya. Anak itu terlihat berpendar dalam kegelapan. Itachi bersumpah ia melihat cahaya perak mengelilingi tubuh anak itu.

"Sasuke, ayo masuk. Ayo ajak juga temanmu," sahut Itachi hangat seraya membelai rambut Sasuke yang sudah agak beku.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Peri tidak boleh ada di tempat hangat! Peri bisa mencair!" seru Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

Itachi menaikan alis. Peri? Tunggu—apa barusan adiknya mengatakan sesuatu mengenai mencair?

Dalam hitungan detik Itachi menggeleng dan menggumam, "Jangan bercanda Sasuke. Kalian bisa kedinginan."

Sasuke menarik jaket wol yang dikenakan kakaknya. "Tidak boleh!" cegah Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata hitam itu tahu benar sifat manja dan keras kepala adiknya. Ia memang terlalu memanjakan Sasuke, semua itu sebagai bentuk rasa sayangnya. Namun kali ini ia tidak bisa menuruti keegoisan adiknya itu. Itachi menyayangi Sasuke, ia tidak sudi membiarkan adiknya itu terserang demam karena terlalu lama berada di luar.

"Sasuke!" Itachi membentak adiknya itu dengan agak keras. Ia tidak tega—oh, ia tidak pernah tega melakukannya pada adik tercintanya. Tapi tidak boleh. Sebagai kakak yang bertanggungjawab, ia akan memasukkan adik dan teman barunya itu ke dalam rumah mereka yang hangat. Menghidangkan coklat dan sup panas, juga menyelimuti mereka dalam hangat.

"Kakak tidak boleh melakukannya," Sasuke memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dengar perintahku! Sekarang juga masuk!" Itachi membentak Sasuke lagi. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah pintu rumah mereka yang terbuka. Ia menatap marah pada mata hitam Sasuke.

"Tapi…"

"Masuk!" perintahnya.

Sasuke melempar pandang pada Sang Peri yang berada di sudut halaman. Anak itu bersinar begitu indah, dan ia tersenyum pada Sasuke—seolah sudah mengetahui apa yang dapat terjadi padanya setelah ini. Anak bermata hitam itu kemudian melangkah gontai menuruti perintah kakaknya.

Dalam hati Itachi memaki dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengeluarkan kata kasar pada adiknya itu. Namun apa boleh buat, ini semua demi kebaikan anak itu sendiri.

"Nah, teman Sasuke, ayo masuk," ajak Itachi dengan senyum sambil melangkah mendekati sosok Sang Peri di sudut halaman.

Sosok berambut coklat panjang itu menggeleng tanpa suara. Ia memundurkan kaki kecilnya beberapa langkah dan mulai menjauh.

Itachi melangkah lagi, menjulurkan tangan dan berusaha membujuk anak itu dengan manis. Namun hal tersebut tak berhasil. Menit demi menit berlalu ketika mereka terlibat dalam kejar-kejaran aneh di halaman rumah.

"Nah! Tertangkap kamu!" seru Itachi ketika akhirnya menggapai lengan putih Sang Peri. "Astaga kamu dingin sekali!" pekiknya.

Kemudian dengan setengah memaksa, Itachi menarik lengan kecil dan pucat anak itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri di depan perapian hangat. Pipinya sudah memerah kembali, namun hatinya sama sekali tidak gembira.

Ia mengawasi ketika Itachi menarik paksa lengan Sang Peri dan membiarkannya di sudut ruang tamu—tempat terjauh dari perapian. Itachi tersenyum puas dan menuju dapur untuk menghidangkan pengisi perut bagi dua anak yang kedinginan itu.

"Peri…" Sasuke bersuara dan bergegas mendekati Neji di sudut ruangan.

Sosok anak berambut panjang itu terlihat begitu redup. Kulitnya terlihat semakin pucat dan mata _lavender_-nya tak lagi berkilat. Ia mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang lemah dan semakin kurus.

Tetes-tetes air menggenangi sudut perapian.

"Peri… Peri…" Sasuke memanggil sosok anak itu tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semua pintu dan jendela terkunci, ia tak bisa membawa Sang Peri keluar dari tempat hangat itu.

"Sasuke…" anak itu memanggilnya dengan suara yang tak sejernih biasa. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang hangat dan merah.

"Peri tidak boleh pergi… Peri tidak boleh meninggalkanku…" sebutir air mata mengalir di pipi Sasuke, membasahi tangan Sang Peri yang tak lagi sedingin es.

Anak bermata _lavender_ pucat itu tersenyum sendu. "Aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia…" ujarnya patah-patah.

Tetes air mulai semakin menggenang, Sasuke mampu merasakan dengan kakinya yang telanjang. Namun ia membiarkan Sang Peri bicara dan mengaitkan tangan putih di wajahnya.

"Peri salju… adalah keajaiban masa depan…" tutur anak itu lambat. Sasuke merasakan tangan di wajahnya semakin menghangat. Ia hanya mampu menatap sinar redup dari kilau lavender Sang Peri di depannya. "Keajaiban salju akan menunjukkan… sosok orang yang menjadi takdirmu di masa depan…" sambungnya.

Air mata mengalir dari bola mata hitam Sasuke. Ia tak mau berpisah dengan Sang Peri. Tidak setelah sosok itu menawan hatinya dalam beberapa jam saja.

Sang Peri tersenyum lembut. Ia menyentuh bulir air yang jatuh di pipi Sasuke, dan dalam sekejap benda itu membatu menjadi beku. "Jangan menangis…" ujarnya lemah. "Kita akan bertemu lagi… aku janji…"

Sasuke memejamkan mata ketika merasakan ciuman lagi di bibirnya. Masih seperti _cherry_, tapi kali ini dingin. Dingin aneh yang membekukan hati Sasuke.

Sang Peri melepaskan diri, kemudian berujar, "Sekarang… tutuplah matamu."

Sasuke menurut. Ia merasakan setiap air mata yang mengalir berubah menjadi es oleh hawa dingin Sang Peri yang masih tersisia.

Hanya suara tetes air yang menemani telinga Sasuke ketika benda itu mendengar suara Sang Peri untuk terakhir kalinya, "Carilah aku… di malam bersalju…"

Kemudian Sasuke merasakan genangan dingin di kakinya, dan air matanya tak lagi membeku.

**#**

Itachi keluar dari dapur dengan nampan berisi dua gelas mug besar. Ia tertegun ketika mendapati adiknya seorang diri di depan perapian. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja kayu, kemudian memandang adiknya.

Sasuke duduk termenung di dekat sudut ruang. Ia melipat kedua lututnya dan menggoyangkan lemah tubuhnya. Bekas air mata terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya tak mengerti. Ia mendekat dan heran ketika menemukan genangan air es di sudut ruangan.

Ia mulai mengingat-ngingat. Sasuke tadi mengatakan sesuatu tentang temannya dan mencair. Apa katanya—tidak boleh berada di tempat hangat?

Diam-diam Itachi mengingat rupa teman Sasuke itu. Ia pucat seperti hantu, kulitnya putih seperti salju dan tubuhnya dingin seperti es. Lalu ucapan pertama Sasuke tadi sore… kalau tidak salah—peri salju?

Itachi terdiam beberapa saat. Rasa bersalahnya tertutup oleh sanggahan logika di otaknya. Yang benar saja. Tidak ada peri di negeri ini.

Kemudian dengan bijak dan perlahan, ia bergumam, "Sasuke, kamu pasti sudah membawa masuk bongkahan salju ke dalam rumah."

Kemudian pemuda bermata hitam itu mengambil lap kering dan mulai membersihkan sudut ruang itu dari es yang mencair.

"Lain kali ajaklah temanmu bermain lagi ke rumah," tuturnya lembut, tanpa satu pun jawaban dari bibir Sasuke.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri di tempat yang sama—di bawah pohon ek enam belas tahun lalu. Kakaknya meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hari ini, adalah puncak musim salju di negeri itu, dan Sasuke masih tak bisa melupakan segala keajaiban itu.

Pemuda bermata hitam pekat itu menghela nafas ketika satu senja bersalju dilaluinya dalam hening. Ia masih ingat jelas cepatnya kehidupan berputar sejak hari itu berlalu.

PLUK!

Sebuah getukan pelan terasa di kepala hitam kebiruannya. Sasuke mengaduh pelan dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Jangan bengong begitu," ujar sebuah suara jernih.

Sasuke mengusap kepalanya. "Jangan tiba-tiba menimpaku dengan buku begitu, Neji," protesnya kesal.

Mata htam Sasuke menjelajahi sosok di depannya. Ia beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, dengan kulit putih lembut dan mata _lavender_ yang dibingkai oleh rambut coklat panjang yang terikat lemah di punggung. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku sudah baca. Ini karanganmu kan?" ujar Neji seraya menunjukkan buku yang tadi digunakannya untuk memukul pelan kepala Sasuke.

Buku itu tidak terlalu tebal, sampulnya coklat tua dengan gambar malam bersalju di tengahnya. Judulnya tercetak tebal dengan ukiran hitam: _The Miracle of Snow_.

Neji membolak-balik halaman buku itu seraya bertanya, "Ini kebetulan saja atau ciri-ciri Sang Peri dalam buku ini mirip denganku?"

Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit. "Jangan ge-er kamu," jawabnya jahil.

Pemuda bermata lavender di depannya mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Bagaimana kalau mencoba, apa bibirku memang terasa seperti buah _cherry_ seperti yang tertulis dalam buku ini?" godanya.

Kemudian sebuah ciuman berlangsung indah di bawah pohon ek tua itu. Sasuke tak menolak ketika merasakan wangi bunga _lilly_ berpendar di sekitarnya. Ciuman ini memang terasa hangat, dan memang seperti _cherry_.

Sasuke percaya bahwa apa yang dilaluinya malam itu adalah kenyataan. Ia telah bertemu dengan seorang peri salju.

Seperti kata Sang Peri, ia tercipta dari kelembutan hati dan rasa percaya. Maka Sasuke menjaga kepercayaannya dan terus menjaga kelembutan hatinya—setidaknya jauh di dalam sana.

Seperti anjuran Sang Peri, Sasuke mencari dan menunggu di malam bersalju. Ia terus menunggu hingga suatu hari pada setahun yang lalu—tepat lima belas tahun setelah pertemuan ajaib itu, ia bertemu dengan Neji.

Dan seperti rahasia yang diceritakan Sang Peri, keajaiban salju memang telah mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang menjadi takdirnya. Kemudian, seperti janji Sang Peri saat itu, Sasuke benar-benar bertemu lagi dengannya.

Sang Peri adalah sosok yang akan menjadi takdir baginya. Sasuke yakin, ketika menemukan mata _lavender_ di wajah Neji, menghirup aroma _lilly_ dari rambutnya, serta merasakan _cherry_ dari bibir hangatnya, maka keajaiban salju yang diceritakan Sang Peri adalah nyata.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Kisah ini terinspirasi dari sebuah dongeng anak-anak yang pernah saya baca ketika masih kecil. Saya tidak ingat apa judulnya, yang jelas dongeng itu menceritakan tentang sosok salju yang hidup dan berteman dengan seorang anak.

Melalui fict ini saya ingin menunjukkan rasa cinta pada _shounen-ai_. Bahkan tanpa sentuhan lemon, tanpa konflik aneh dan hanya berbekal bumbu fantasi, kita bisa menciptakan sebuah hubungan _shounen-ai_ yang indah dan tulus.

Terima kasih sudah mencoba menikmati kisah fantasi yang sedikit aneh ini. Nah, selamat hari kemerdekaan bagi para _fujoshi_ Indonesia! Teruslah berkarya dengan sekreatif mungkin!

**.**

_**~ KAGEHIME-FARIA – SEPT 2009 ~**_


End file.
